


Care and Fondling

by Enchantedtalisman



Series: Those Gay Erotic Shorts [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, Intact Penis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: “Dad, oh fuck, Daddy,” Jake whined, he felt his heated cheeks grow hotter at how he sounded. He was thirty but his dad still knew how to make him sound decades younger.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Those Gay Erotic Shorts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307579
Kudos: 35





	Care and Fondling

**Author's Note:**

> Going through my stories to figure out an anthology of works I can publish and enjoyed rereading this one.

“Dad, Oh fuck, Daddy,” Jake whined, he felt his heated cheeks grow ever hotter at how his voice rose. He was _thirty_ but his Dad still knew just how to work him to make him sound decades younger.

“Shh, let me do this bud,” There was that baritone and soothing voice. Dad’s hand didn’t stop stroking over Jake’s cock. The sixty year old man, _Jake’s father_ , kept moving up and down, moving Jake’s foreskin over his glans and back down. He didn’t speed up no matter Jake’s desperation or lack thereof, he went at a methodical pace, “We have to pump up all that cum, huh bud?” He asked.

Jake huffed against his Father’s neck, his cock throbbing in that masculine big hand around him, “I-I-it’s only been a few months,” He said trying to get control of his voice—his cock, anything, but he failed miserably. He loved this too much. Was so glad that his father had opened this door to them.

“Six months of my poor baby boy’s balls begging for a man’s hand on them.” Dad let go of Jake’s dick just to fondle his balls, rolling the big and swollen orbs, full of cum. His wrist rubbing intermittently against Jake’s piss slit.

“Ngh, Daddy,” There went Jake’s words again. And of course when Dad’s other hand wrapped around his cock, with a grip still on Jake’s balls; that was it. Jake surrendered to his father, cumming in big fat strings of cum all over his father’s hands and his stomach.

Dad kissed Jake’s forehead. “Goodboy, that’s it, let it all out for Daddy. Such a goodboy. You did so very well. Doesn’t that feel better?” When he went back to stroking with Jake’s own cum between his fingers, Jake had no ready defense to say no; and didn’t want too.

Becasue Daddy would take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos are all lovely.
> 
> As an aside;
> 
> Amal is a long standing reader since the age of thirteen; he/him pronouns, he loves anything to do with fantasy and sci fi as long as it's not painfully heteronormative/albiest/homophobic/intentionally very dark/gritty. He also has a ridiculously needy pup by the name of Little Bear.
> 
> Out of all the things Amal wants to do is put as much good into the world as he can before he meets Anubis.
> 
> You can find more of Amal's silliness/writing at;  
> [Wordpress](https://enchantedtalisman.wordpress.com/blog/)  
> [Tumblr](https://enchantedtalisman.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ForlornGriffon)
> 
> ~All the love friendlies
> 
> ~~Black Lives Matter, and ESPECIALLY Black TRANS lives matter, and if you don't think so please do not read or interact with my works.
> 
> ~~Comments does _not_ mean unsolicited critiques. It does not matter if YOU think it might help, it does not help _me_ , you're getting free fiction, enjoy it and if you can't censor yourself leave me alone


End file.
